


All Your Worries Can Be Put To Sleep

by celesitial



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesitial/pseuds/celesitial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 4x08. Braeden gives Derek a little late night comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Worries Can Be Put To Sleep

All Your Worries Will Be Put To Sleep

He was restless.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, in fact he hadn't remembered a time when he actually felt comfortable in his bed. And that was all due to the girl whose head was resting on his chest, sound asleep. 

And for a while he was able to calm down his thoughts just by focusing on her breathing, and her, mouth slightly agape, sleeping face.

The actuality of him losing his powers was finally dawning on him, and Derek wondered if it was possible to have a midlife crisis in your early twenties, because that’s exactly what this was all feeling like.

He felt like his whole identity was being compromised, something that he was born with, something that literally ran through his veins, was taken away from him. 

And no, this was not the first time he was thinking about it, but the fact that he had lost a fucking arm wrestling game to a human, mere moments ago had caused reality to sink in, that he was a human too.

Just the idea of that was scaring him shitless. 

So here he was, at three in the morning, getting so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice he was hyperventilating.

“Why the hell are you still awake?” 

The groggy voice of the girl on him had awaken him from his trance. Peering down to look at her, he wasn't surprised that her eyes were still closed, even with a scowl painted on her face. 

“Uh, I couldn't sleep.”

“Why not? One would think that you would be very tired after all that exercise you just did.” Braeden said with a teasing smirk, now with her eyes open as she sent a wink his way. 

Memories of their bodies dancing to the music of pleasure, filled his mind again, causing him to wrap his arm around her tighter. And for a moment he was able to drown out all other thoughts, and replace them with thoughts of solely her, but only for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” she sighed. “And don't say nothing, because your heart’s racing right now.” She was now looking up at him, slight concern on her face.

He wanted to reply and tell her that he was fine with a reassuring smile, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. So he just fixed his eyes on the ceiling, and remained silent with a void expression. 

“Derek?” Braeden whispered, he wasn't responding and she could tell that something was eating at him. Sighing inward, she realized what she had got herself into, she fucking cared. 

If you would of told her a week ago that she was going to sleep with Derek Hale, and end up cuddling with him, trying to get him to talk about his feelings at 3 in the morning, she probably would have just rolled her eyes. She’s never mixed business with pleasure, but things happened, and here they were, she didn't regret it one bit.

“I’m human, that’s what’s wrong” He finally replied, in a quiet tone, a couple minutes later. 

He didn't want to worry her with his problems, but he didn't want to lie to her either, a slight bond of trust was built in their short time together. And once he started he couldn't stop. 

“I feel like a piece of me is missing, and without it I can't properly be who I am, without it I’m ... weak.” He could feel his chest getting tight, the words seemed more suffocating as he said them out loud.

“You’re not weak Derek, being a human does not make you weak. I’m one and I'm sure as hell not weak.” 

Keeping her eyes trained on him, Braeden moved from her former position, and propped herself up on her elbow to face him. 

“You being a werewolf isn't what made you strong, it was your own self. I mean I don't know that much about you, but I know you're not a bad guy.” 

With one eyebrow cocked, he turned to face her, and asked “How do you know that?”

“Well, for starters Scott trusts you, and that kid just radiates good. And two, it took you this long to try and get into my pants.” 

She ended her sentence with a boisterous laugh, and Derek couldn't help but marvel at her wanton spirit, and belt out a hearty laugh of his own.

“Oh look, so he does smile. I was beginning to think the only thing you know how to do with your mouth was pout.”

“You know exactly what else I can do with my mouth.” 

The mood had shifted with Derek’s statement, and both of their smiles were gone. 

Everything was at a standstill as the two held a lustful stare. That is, until Braeden decided to quickly hoist herself onto Derek, straddling his lap, and crashing her lips upon his. Derek, ignoring the pain on his bottom left side, firmly planted one of his hands on her waist and the other on the small of her back, lightly tracing circles there. 

The kiss was rough and feverish, just like before, and it wasn't long before Braeden felt the familiar swell coming from Derek’s groin, causing her to grind down. In unison, they both let out a small moan.

Their tongues furiously fought for dominance, teeth clashed, and as Braeden began to pull away, Derek took her lips with his teeth, and gently tugged, pulling her right back. He was eager for more, she distracted him from pestering thoughts, almost like a medicine of some sort.

When she did finally break from the kiss, panting heavy for air, Braeden wasted no time as she began to press soft kisses on the edge of jawline, until she got to his ear. 

“Seems like somebody needs more exercise.” She whispered in his ear, before taking the lobe between her teeth and tongue, and sucking gently. 

Derek, voice rough as nails, replied “I definitely need more exercise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how I feel about this, feedback is wanted. Please.


End file.
